The invention relates to an electrostatographic reproduction machine, and more particularly, to a system for saving critical files from a good or corrupted rigid disk, reconstructing the data on a corrupted rigid disk, and restoring critical files on the machine rigid disk in the event of a disk failure.
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more versatile, feature laden, faster, etc., the amount of memory required to store not only the machine operating system software but also the program instructions, routines for diagnosing machine faults, etc., has increased enormously. This, in turn, has led to the use of rigid or hard disk memory in machines of this type.
However, rigid disks are not totally reliable and can fail or become corrupted. When this happens, it is necessary to rebuild the disk, a process normally referred to as scavenging. If the disk cannot be rebuilt, the disk must be replaced with a new disk.
When used in machines of the type alluded to, there are many files with different purposes and properties on the disk. Some of these files are critical in the sense that they are unique to the particular machine or machine installation; others during operation and use of the machine gather critical operating data such as customer billing information, data on paper jams, faults, etc. If these files become lost due to a disk fault or as a result of rebuilding or replacing the disk, this valuable data is lost which could lead to inaccurate customer billing, improper machine servicing, increased time to set up the machine, etc.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,560 to Hosaka et al discloses a copier in which a floppy disk is employed for loading programs to the copier memory, as for example, programs for collecting accounting data, servicing the copier, etc. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,501 to Watanabe et al discloses a copier in which something referred to as a quick disk designed for cooperation with a display panel is used for entering special programs to the copier such as different language messages for display on the panel to instruct the user in operating the copier.